1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loop antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A loop antenna apparatus for receiving or transmitting a radio wave signal is known. FIG. 7 is a plan view of a prior art loop antenna apparatus and FIG. 8 is an equivalent circuit diagram of the prior art loop antenna apparatus shown in FIG. 7. The prior art loop antenna comprises a first loop antenna element 101a, a second loop antenna element 101b and a capacitor 104 connected between the first and second loop antenna elements 101a and 101b. The prior art loop antenna apparatus is connected to an impedance matching circuit 3 for inputting or outputting.